


a man of constant sorrow

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, cowboy adventures, feat brisket and mr beans of course, good streams are good, shoot out, violence and cowboy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The sky is changing from dark blue to a morning rosy golden glow as the two strangers ride into town. Both are clad in many layers of clothing to protect themselves from the harsh country winds. Their hats are pulled deep into their faces and scarves hide their identity from anyone who might know them. But that is unlikely here in this small town on the most western edge of civilization..strangers in a new town, a gang of raiders, a family ranch, and an unlikely pair.





	a man of constant sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sad i never found a place for a scene where pat shoots his gun at the moon/god like every good cowboy does. just imagine he does it at some point.

The sky is changing from dark blue to a morning rosy golden glow as the two strangers ride into town. Both are clad in many layers of clothing to protect themselves from the harsh country winds. Their hats are pulled deep into their faces and scarves hide their identity from anyone who might know them. But that is unlikely here in this small town on the most western edge of civilization. They did a lot of riding to run away from something - so much is clear. A lot of folk like them make their way into this town to the chagrin of most people who live here. The only one who doesn't complain about the frequent drifters is Travis, the owner of the saloon. He is all too happy about the customers.

Some townspeople see the new strangers arrive, watch them with suspicious glares as they ride their horses down the main street, the only street in the town. This is the new frontier, the end of the world - depending on your view on life. Here every stranger is a potential threat to the modicum of order that the townspeople put their blood and sweat into building. An order that has only one person to protect it from lawless wanderers. Sheriff Allegra is up already like most mornings, so she sees the new arrivals, too. She sighs, taking a sip of her morning brew that is mostly coffee but with the obligatory shot of whiskey in it. New folk means trouble, and she has already too much on her hands with the gang of raiders that has settled in the territory lately. They attacked the town one time, and caused some trouble up at the ranch. Allegra is more than capable of handling the local drunks and a couple of thieves. But she isn't equipped to deal with a whole gang on her own.

The strangers ride up to the saloon and hop of their horses. One is a beautiful silver and the other a deep brown. They hitch them to the poles outside and start taking off the saddles and their bags. The hair that shows under their hats is a dark almost black brown that falls to their shoulders. One of them halts for a moment to gaze at the rising sun on the horizon. He pulls of his scarf to reveal a young man with sharp features. He takes a deep breath of the fresh morning air. There are dark bags under his eyes and he looks worn out from travel. He turns to his companion who struggles with hitching her horse to the pole. He goes over there and helps her without a word.

Together they enter the saloon. No one is in yet, the owner and bartender Travis still asleep upstairs. There are a few drunks snoring on the tables who no one had bothered to help home. The two strangers settle at one of the tables to wait for the day to start.

Over on the other side of the street Clayton walks out of the door of his General Store, surveying his home town with one sweeping look. The first windows are opened, the bustle of a new day seeping in slowly. The quiet of the morning makes way for the noises of animals and the banging of doors. Fires are getting started to prepare breakfast. People begin their work. Allegra cleans her guns carefully, one after the other. From his family's ranch Griffin rides into town and stops at the General Store. He greets Clayton and they go inside, already deep in conversation about the prices and new shipments.

In the saloon the strange man has kicked up his feet on the table, leaning back in his chair. The woman chews on tobacco and stares out of the window. From time to time they exchange words in quiet voices.

Upstairs Travis wakes up and makes his way downstairs. He is startled by the presence of the strangers but he tries not to let it show. He ignores them for the moment and goes in the backroom to start a fire. From time to time he has his niece helping out in the bar, but most of the time he can handle the sparse custom on his own. He sets up a pot of coffee on the fire, anticipating the need of his new customers. He comes back into the saloon with two cups of dark, strong brew and sets it down in front of the strangers.

"Here ya go," He says. "Something to wake you up."

"Thanks," the woman says and greedily pulls one of the cups into her hands in search for warmth. The prairie nights are cold. Her companion slowly moves to put down his feet and pulls his hat from his face.

"How can I help you on this fine day," Travis asks.

"We're looking for accommodation for a couple of days, maybe a week," the man says.

"Sure," Travis says. "As you might see, we're not really that booked out." He gestures to the room.

A thin smile slips across the strangers face.

"You can call me Travis, by the way," Travis says. "I'm the owner of this fine establishment.”

"I'm Pat," the man says, then gestures to woman, "And my sister, Simone."

"Heya," Simone says with a wide grin. She seems more lively than Pat but they are both guarded the way people get when the spend too much time away from home. Travis doesn't ask what brought them here, he is a good host and knows that that's a topic that is strictly reserved for late hours and cheap liquor. And of that there is plenty here, so he will be able to satisfy is curiosity later. Instead he shows them up to their rooms, takes some of their payment up front, a tactic he learned the hard way and promises them a hardy meal in a couple of minutes.

Pat settles in, throws his bags and the saddle in a corner of the room and lies down on the bed. It is creaky and just a bit too short for his long legs, but at least it's dry and somewhat soft. He has enough of sleeping on the rocky ground outside. His whole body hurts from the long journey. They rode as fast as if the devil was behind them. And maybe there is. They definitely need to let their horses rest for a while before they can travel further.

Simone in the room across the corridor splashes water from the bowl in the room in her face. It's not particularly fresh but that doesn't bother her. She just needs to get this dust out of her face that lays in a thick film over her skin and clothes. She tries not to think about everything they left behind as she rubs a piece of fabric over her face. There is so much she lost, so much her brother lost. But at least they still got their life and they got each other. And they have the open country. That has to be enough for right now. She walks over to the window and looks out on the street of this strange town. Now there are a few people walking around, going about their usual business. She watches them for a while and wonders about what kind of life they might be leading. Simone and Pat grew up in a big East Coast town and she has never been this far West in the country. Life out here is so much simpler, so much more focused on survival. Her hand glides into her pocket and she lets the rest of their coins run through her fingers. There aren't many left. If they want to pay for food and take care of their horses they need to find a job real soon. On the road they didn't need much, hunted their food and camped under the starry night sky. They traded wolf skins against food with pioneers that crossed their path. But they can't stay on the run forever. At some point they need to decide where to build there new life.

She talks about this to Pat as they reconvene downstairs for breakfast. The owner made them roasted potatoes and beans. There is also more of the coffee, strong and life-giving. Pat proposes that they should ask around town for work. So they wander out on the street after they have finished their meal. They walk down the short street, attracting a couple of stares by townspeople. They pass the few store fronts they see, speculating that a town as small as this doesn't need assisting salespeople. They stop where the street widens into sort of a towns square. There is a board on one side with a couple of papers posted on it. It's mostly news that are already weeks old when they reach out here and the schedule for the stagecoach. But there are also a couple of Wanted posters up there. The drawings of three people are rough sketches, hard to identify any features. The posters make them out to be part of a sort of posse that are searched for theft and assault. Pat studies the posters closely, always likes to be informed of any possible dangers. One of the raiders is a woman with half her hair shaved of, the rest of her face obscured by a scarf. The other two men have hardly any identifiable characteristics except that one of them has weirdly intense eyes. The sketch artist seems to have spent more time on the eyes of this man than on the rest of the sketches combined. They look down on Pat, uncanny and live-like.

"Can I help you out," a voice booms from behind them. The woman that stands there has one hand casually on her hip, close to her revolver. She wears a heavy leather coat and red boots with spurs. The star on her vest identifies her as the sheriff. "You're not from around here, are you," Allegra adds.

"Morning, ma'am," Simone says. "We're passing through. Looking for some work.”

Allegra scrutinizes them from under the edge of her hat. "We always need some helping hands around here. You any good with a gun?"

Pat and Simone exchange looks. They try not to attract too much attention in the towns they pass through but they need the work. They can only hope that the sheriff doesn't ask too many questions. Simone throws back her coat, revealing a revolver. "I'm quite capable of handling a bit of trouble. Pat over there knows his way around a rifle, too."

"Great," Allegra answers. "I see you've been looking at the pretty pictures up there. We have some trouble with this gang and I could use some help taking them in. You'd be compensated for your work of course."

Working for law enforcement is always a lucrative option, but also dangerous. It would be safer to find work on a ranch or a field. But their options are limited and time is pressing. Pat glances at Simone and says, "We'd be happy to help out."

A smile flashes over Allegra's face before she hides it again. "Follow me."

As they make their way to the sheriff's office across the town square they introduce themselves. The office is small and cramped, the whole house consisting only of one room and most of it is filled up by a holding cell. They can hear snoring as they enter and Allegra bangs the door closed behind them. A yelp comes from the desk that is covered in heaps of files. Then a head rises from the mess covered in black tangled hair and with bleary eyes.

"Asleep on the job," grumbles Allegra. "Again, Jeff."

"Sorry, Sheriff," Jeff stutters and jumps out of the chair.

"This is my deputy," Allegra tells Simone and Pat. "He means well but..." She trails of.

"It won't happen again," Jeff says and pulls a face. "I don't know why I need to be here so early anyway. Nothing happens here, ever."

"I heard you got a problem with some raiders," Simone supplies with a smirk.

"Well, yes," Jeff says, clearly searching for arguments. "But. But they don't come every day, do they? Who are you anyway?"

"They are your new colleagues," Allegra says while she opens and closes drawers in a filing cabinet. "Where do we have the deputy badges?"

"You're going to deputize us," Simone asks, her voice reaching new highs. This is exciting.

"Of course," Allegra says with a glare at the mess of the office. "Can't let you run around shooting at people without the proper licenses."

"So, what do you know about this gang," Pat asks. He's still unsure if it is a good idea to take this job. But the local sheriff must be struggling if she asks a couple of strangers for help. A couple of good deeds would be good for Pat's conscience. But he doesn't underestimate the danger of this quest.  
"Not much," Allegra says. "They moved into this territory maybe a month back. As far as we know only three different persons have been sighted but there could be more that don't come with them on the raids. They've been mostly hitting the ranch a couple miles outside of the town. But two weeks ago they robbed the General Store in bright daylight. They got some balls, at the very least."

"Have they killed anyone," Pat asks.

"No, not yet," Allegra says. "That's why the bounty is set for alive right now. But the townsfolk are angry. I really want to bring this under control before we have a lynch mob on our hands."

Pat nods. He notices that Jeff is staring at Pat's hand, a slight tremor running through it as usual. Pat shoves it in the pocket of his coat but Jeff just turns away unimpressed, getting busy with the files on the desk. Pat is annoyed by his own shame that makes him think everyone is always judging him. Sure, being hired for a gun job with a shaking hand is not the best look but Allegra doesn't seem to care if they are liars or drunks, desperate as she is. Pat doesn't need to explain why his hand is only keeping still around the neck of a bottle or the trigger of gun, he can just prove himself out there. As long as he doesn't screw up.

  
  


Outside of the town a horse crests a hill that overlooks the couple of houses of this settlement. The rider is wearing a white billowing shirt under a vest, a shot gun slung lazily over his shoulder. His light brown hair flops over his forehead in unruly waves. He pats his horse as he rests his eyes on the town beneath him. A smile plays around his lips. He stays there for a while, watching the people on the street come and go, before he turns his horse around and rides off into the distance.

  
  


There first trip on their new job leads Pat and Simone under Allegra's lead to the ranch. Their horses have been fed and watered by the saloon owner who seems to want to get on their good side. It takes them maybe two hours in a casual trot to get to the ranch. The land is flat and barren here. Patchwork of grass and bushes paint the ground. In the far off distance there are mountains, a light blue shadow on the horizon. When they cross a grazing herd of cows they know they can't be far away from the ranch. And soon after that a wooden fence appears that they follow until they reach a tall gate, consisting of two wooden poles upon which a third pole is resting. They ride through the gate and follow a dirt road to the house in the middle of the ranch. Next to the house is a large barn with doors are open. A few horses mill around in front of it, trying to find patches of grass on the ground.

They get off their horses just as a woman comes out of the house to greet them. She is dressed in woolen pants and a dark blue blouse. Her blonde hair is carelessly tied together in a bun. She smiles widely at Allegra. "Nice to see you around here."

"Good to see you, too, doc," Allegra says. "Pat, Simone, this is Doctor McElroy."

"Oh, call me Sydnee," the woman says and smiles at the two strangers. "What brings you here? You need some help."

"Actually we're here to help you," Allegra says. "I found someone to help me with our problem."  
Sydnee's face gets more serious. "That's good news. Why don't you come inside and I get you something to drink."

They follow Sydnee inside the house, thankful to escape the midday heat that is starting to settle in. Inside it is much cooler. Pat and Simone take of their hats respectfully. In the kitchen a man stands at the stove, stirring a pot. "Sheriff," He yells out excitedly. "Hey, you brought guests."

"Great deduction, Justin," Allegra says. "These are my new deputies, Pat and Simone. We're here to talk about your raiders problem."

Justin's smile fades from his face. He exchanges looks with Sydnee before he sighs. "Sit down," He says and gestures to the large table in the middle of the room. He puts a hand on Sydnee's arm. "Tell them the story, honey, I'll get us some fresh water."

They sit down around the table. Allegra pulls a pipe out of her coat. Sydnee throws her a disapproving glance but doesn't comment on it. A large cat enters the room from the inside of the house and wanders around their legs until she settles on Simone's feet with a big yawn. Pat knows that his sister must work hard on suppressing the urge to pet the cat.

"So, when did it all start," Allegra asks, after she has taking the first drag of her pipe.

"It must be a month now," Sydnee says, the frown lines visible on her face. "Animals started to disappear. It took us a while to notice. We never heard anything. But then Griffin and Justin decided to stay up the night and watch the kettle. That's when they saw the raiders for the first time. That night they could scare them away with some gunshots into the air. But they can't stay up every night and the raiders get braver every time. It's really starting to affect us. Our livelihood depends on that kettle. You know I can't earn that much money with my practice because most people are so hung up about being treated by a woman doctor."

Justin returns with a bucket of water that he presumably got from the well outside. He fills cups for everyone and joins them at the table. "We can come out their with you if you need help," he offers Allegra.

"No, no," Allegra says quickly. "You're all needed here. You have kids you need to take care of. Anyway, I got some help now." She nods at Pat and Simone.

"And who are you, if you don't mind me asking," Justin asks. It's not exactly mean-spirited but rather healthy mistrust.

"We were passing through, looking for work," Simone repeats her words from earlier.

"And where do you come from," Justin inquires further.

"From New Orleans," Simone replies truthfully.

"You're a long way from home," Sydnee comments. "You don't sound like you come from the south."

"Parents came from England," Pat explains. "We never heard much American slang growing up."

"So, you're siblings," Justin asks and now a smile settles on his face again. "That's nice. Two siblings traveling out into the West. Searching for their luck, I'd guess."

"We just wanted to get out of the big city," Simone says. "You know, always on the hunt for an adventure."  
"Then you got lucky here," Allegra says. "This is an adventure, alright."

Later Justin and Sydnee show them the direction the raiders come from in the night. Pat studies the ground for any tracks but the animals have covered any track the raiders might have left.

"Guess we have to ride out there on good luck," Allegra says. "Their camp can't be too far from here if they take of with the animals."

They leave the ranch making promises Pat hopes they can keep. He whistles for his horse, Brisket, and the silver stud trots over to him from the shadow of the barn. Pat swings up into the saddle and pulls his hat lower over his face to protect it from the sun. Simone and Allegra saddle up, too, and they start the journey back into town.

When they arrive back in town it is already late in the afternoon. They agree with Allegra that they'll ride out tomorrow at sunrise. Until then they have to prepare and get their horses ready. They put Brisket and Mr. Bean, Simone's horse, in the barn of the saloon, brushing the dirt out of their hair. Travis provides them with food and water, the unspoken but obvious knowledge that this will cost Pat and Simone even more hanging in the air. But Brisket happily nuzzles the side of Pat's face and he can't even be mad about it.

They spend the evening in the saloon. There is nothing much else to do here. They sit together at the bar, both lost in their own head. At some point in the evening someone sits down at the broken down piano in the corner. The sounds it produces don't even sound half bad. The place starts to fill in, townsfolk joining the siblings at the bar. They ignore the strangers and both of them are glad not to be bothered. Pat feels his face heat up from the alcohol but he asks Travis who stands behind the bar for another glass anyway. It's been a while since they have been in some sort of civilization and the cheap liquor goes straight to his head. The gas lamps give the room a warm glow and the low chatter of the patrons fill the air.

Pat stare at his hands, thinks about the time he knelt over the body of his father, still warm and the wounds still gushing blood. He had pressed his hands over the openings in his father's chest, trying to stop the blood. But it had been to late. The light had already left his eyes. The carpet underneath him was soaked through. Simone had been the one to pull him away. They had been on their horses and running before the first light of the morning. Pat wonders if there was a moment where he could have stopped all of this, one decision he could have made, that would have let them down a different path.

"Can I get a beer?" Someone settles down next to Pat. He glances over and sees a young man with brown tousled hair and a red scarf around his neck. Pulled out of his thoughts Pat does a quick look around the room. Simone must have already gone upstairs to her room without him noticing.

"Cheers."

Pat looks back to the man next to him. He holds his beer bottle up to him. Pat raises his glass and clinks them together. Their eyes meet for a split second before the man raises the bottle to his mouth. Pat feels startled into sobriety by the clear eyes of the strangers next to him. A wave of deja vu rolls over him but he can't place it.

He keeps watching the man out of the corner of his eyes. He sets down the beer bottle after a long pull. Then he throws an amused glance at Pat.

"Long day, huh," He says.

"Long year," Pat answers before he can think about it. But there is a kindness in the man's eyes that makes him want to lay bare all his troubles in front this stranger. Pat is in need of some kindness.

"That bad," the man says and turns completely to Pat, looking him over. "You're not from here, are you. I'm Brian."

Pat straightens his back from leaning over the bar. "Pat," he introduces himself. He knows he shouldn't socialize too much with the people here, it might compromise him and Simone if someone starts asking the wrong questions. But it would also be weird to ignore everyone around them, he tells himself.

"Pat, nice to meet you," Brian says with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Me and my sister, we're just on the way through." It takes Pat a bit of effort not to slur his words lightly. The last glass of whiskey is hitting him hard.

"Usually only castaways and adventurers end up here," Brian says.

"What are you then," Pat asks because he can't stop himself. Brian is younger than Pat under all the dust on his face, not too young, but still - young. But he still smiles widely at Pat.

"Wouldn't you like to find out."

It's as good an invitation as any but Pat lets it linger in the air between them. Takes another sip of the whiskey. Glances around the room. He isn't sure if it is usual here for boys to chat up strangers at the bar or if this is his business. Anyway, Pat doesn't want to get in a fight.

"I'm just trying to stay out of trouble," He says with a glance at Brian.

Brian laughs. "Yeah, who isn't. So many rules, so many invisible borders you might cross by accident. A bit too many if you ask me."

Pat is pretty sure that Brian is flirting with him now. There is something explosive about him like he might lash out or break out into laughter any second. It scares and excites Pat at the same time. Maybe Pat should take him upstairs, damn the consequences. Find out how many rules he is willing to break.

When Pat doesn't answer Brian looks away, almost sheepish. He puts his bottle to his lips before he realizes that it's empty.

"Let me get you a new drink," Pat says and flags down the bartender. Travis comes over to them and throws them a concerned look. "Another beer for him," Pat says and rummages around his pockets for money. He knows he only does it so Brian stays a little bit longer. When he looks back to Brian who cradles the new beer bottle in his hands there is a wistful look on his face, much calmer than he has been before.

"Thanks," Brian says.

Suddenly Pat doesn't know what to do with his hands. "I always hated rules, too," he says, just to distract from his nervousness. "Grew up in a strict family. We had a pretty tight schedule from childhood on. But I learned fast that there are consequences for breaking those rules."

Brian watches him and there is still that wistful look on his face. "I think I'd rather die than be caged in like that," He says quietly.

Pat has to laugh about those naive words. "I've been trying to find the middle ground. Death isn't all it's hyped up to be."

"Death is inevitable. When your life is suffering, why prolong it?"

"You have a radical philosophy," Pat says. "I have found that there is always something worth living for, no matter the circumstances. For me that is my sister. I couldn't leave her behind."

"That's sweet," Brian says and there is no cynicism in his voice.

"Is there no one in your life like that?"

"No," Brian says. "I'm alone. Don't look so miserable. It's okay. I'm used to it by now."

How does one get used to that, Pat asks himself. He can't imagine a worse fate. Of course he doesn't tell this to Brian.

"It's okay," Brian says again. "I live for other things. The wind in my hair, the speed of a running horse, being free."

"That's good," Pat finally replies. "I guess we all depend on something after all."

"We sure do," Brian mumbles and takes a drag of his beer.

Pat knows he is drunk but he can't think about anything else than running his hands through Brian's hair, sweeping away the worries from his brow. He resists the urge. Brian turns to him as if he can hear his thoughts. Under the bar he brushes his hand over Pat's knee. It sends a shiver down Pat's spine.

"You want me to ask you pretty please," Brian asks quietly and with a defiant stare.

Pat catches his hand under the bar and squeezes it for a second. The skin contact feels electric. "Is this a good idea?"

"Who cares," Brian says. His eyes have gotten darker. Pat doesn't have enough resistance left to say no to him.

"It's the room on the left from the staircase," He says quietly. "Wait for a minute before you follow me."

Then he stands slowly, the world spinning just a tiny bit. He doesn't look back at Brian. He marches across the room and up the stairs. Inside his rooms he sits down on his bed in the dark and waits. After a while he is convinced that Brian won't follow him at all. He is disappointed and relieved by the thought at the same time. But then the door creaks open and Brian slides inside. The only light comes from the moon outside that stands clear and big in the night sky. They seize each other up over the distance, Brian leaning against the door and Pat still on the bed.

Finally Brian moves closer to him, shedding his leather vest on the way. Underneath he wears a white billowing shirt that is already open over his chest, teasing the skin of his stomach. Pat stretches a hand out to him and pulls him closer by the hip. Brian stands over him, watching him carefully.

"Are you sure," Pat asks again.

Brian doesn't answer him. Instead he brushes his fingertips over Pat's face before he buries one hand in Pat's hair. Pat sighs and presses his face against Brian's stomach. He breathes in the smell of horse, sweat and dust, the distinct smell of life out here. Brian chuckles and the vibration travel through his whole body. He puts his hands on Pat's shoulders and climbs into his lap.

Pat holds him in his arms, reveling in the heat of another body. Brian strokes a hand slowly over his hair and back. It feels comforting in a way that the touch of a stranger shouldn't. Brian brushes his lips against Pat's ear, his jaw. Pat releases him far enough that they can come face to face. He closes his eyes and lets Brian take control of the situation. He feels searching lips on his own, and he opens his mouth for Brian's inquiring tongue.

They kiss and Pat can feel the bulge in Brian's pants press against him. He runs his hands down Brian's back to put them firmly on his ass. Brian moans into his mouth and starts rubbing against him. Pat didn't know what it would feel like to hold an excited Brian in his lap. It makes him feel high and powerful at the same time.

He rolls them over so he has Brian pinned under him in the bed. Brian instantly closes his legs around Pats hips, trying to stay close.

"You do this often," Pat pants into Brian's mouth. "Pick up strange men at the bar? You didn't know what I was going to do to you."

"I'm not so helpless as you like to think," Brian replies and Pat can just hear the smirk in his voice. He takes Pat hand and guides it down his body. When Pat's fingers slip inside Brian's pants he feels something cold and hard. He pulls out an object that slips perfectly into his hand. A revolver.

"Now, that's just stupid," Pat says. "That's not where the gun goes."

Brian shushes him and the revolver clatters to the floor as Pat forgets about it completely.

Later that night Brian picks up his clothes from the floor and puts them on quickly. Pat shakes himself awake though he isn't sure if he was really asleep. He wants to ask Brian to stay, even though he knows that that would be an even worse idea than inviting him up here in the first place. But he already misses his warmth.

Brian lingers for a moment in the door before he leaves and Pat expects him to speak. But then Brian turns and slips away through the door. The birds outside are already speaking of morning and the sun is creeping up above the horizon. But Pat turns on his other side and lets himself glide back to sleep.

  
  


Simone starts her day almost as exhausted as when she went to bed. Her sleep has been restless, plagued by dark dreams she can only remember shadowy echoes now, and the liquor from the last evening leaves her with a dry throat and a pounding in her head. With a groan she rolls out of bed and puts on her clothes. She wanders downstairs. Pat isn't anywhere to find but there is someone else waiting for her, sitting at one of the tables and smoking a pipe.

"Mornin' Sheriff," Simone greets Allegra and tips her hat.

"You get any good coffee in this joint," Allegra asks.

"I'll see if the boss of this place is up," Simone says. She trots in the backroom and looks around for Travis. When she doesn't find him she searches around the cabinets for the coffee. There are still some glowing coals in the fire pit from last night and it doesn't take much to start the fire back up again. She heats up some water and mixes it with the coffee in two cups. She comes back into the main room and puts one of the cups in front of Allegra.

"Thanks," Allegra says crisply.

Simone joins her at the table. For a while they just sit there silently enjoying their morning coffee. Outside it is still quiet, the first rays of the sun shining through the large dusty windows of the saloon. The air in this region of the land is dry all the time. It makes it hard to breathe. Down the East Coast where Simone grew up the air was always moist, heavy and sweet with the smells of the vegetation. Out here there is only dust.

Allegra is still smoking her pipe, her hat pulled deep over her eyes. Most of the time she is motionless. She could be sleeping for all Simone sees. But then she moves her hand just so to take another drag of her pipe. Simone knows that Allegra is probably aware of Simone watching her but she can't help it. There is a calm sort of power about her. She looks younger than Simone but at the frontier every year after you are born is an accomplishment. People mature faster here, especially in contrast to the protected and caring environment Simone and her brother grew up in.

"You got any family around here," Simone asks because she is earnestly curious.

Allegra takes a while to answer. "No, not here." She pushes her hat up with her pipe and her brown eyes fall on Simone.

"You came out here on your own?"

"Yeah," Allegra replies. "Lots of folk do. Looking for adventure. Or freedom."

"What were you looking for," Simone asks.

Allegra sighs and takes another sip of her coffee. "Of course lots of folk find out quickly that adventure and freedom come with a steep price to pay. Not only for you but the people around you. It's no way to make a life or settle down."

Simone isn't sure if that comment is meant for her as a warning as much as it is about Allegra's past. She gets the feeling that it is no good to ask Allegra too many questions; not at the least to keep her from asking too many questions about Simone's intentions and plans.

"Where is your brother," Allegra asks. "We should be going soon."

  
  


Pat wakes up from Simone banging against his door then entering his room without waiting for his answer.

"Wakey-wakey," She yells. "It's time to go, the sheriff is waiting downstairs."

Pat groans and rubs his eyes. He can't have slept much and the hangover is already kicking in. But he had worse mornings. He blindly grasps for his clothes on the floor. Simone is leaning against the window sill, taking in the scenery. There is a grin on her face but she makes no comment.

"You up for some shooting today, Pat?"

"Have to be, I guess," He answers. He isn't looking forward to it but he knows he'll be able to do what needs to be done. Once shooting was his favorite activity, practicing for hours out in the shooting range behind their house. His father had been so proud.

"It'll be good to get the money," Simone says. "We sure need it."

Pat nods, pulling a shirt over his head. He splashes some water in his face. It helps, not a lot but it helps. He crouches in front of his bag to look through his weapons. He took quite the collection with him on the run, betting they would come in handy. He has run out of ammunition for most of them though, and now they are more of a dead weight. Maybe he'll have to stop by the store later - either to see if he can buy ammunition or sell one or two of his guns.

For today he picks a long-distance rifle and two revolvers he puts into the holsters on his hips. The rifle he slings over his shoulder. He follows Simone downstairs where Allegra waits for them, greeting him with a nod. Before they leave for the day, they rifle through the kitchen for some bread to eat and fill their flask with some of the water that is stored in big pots in the corner of the kitchen.

"You ready," Allegra asks as they come back into the saloon.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Simone says with a dry smile.

The sheriff's horse is hitched outside. A beautiful white and black mare. Pat and Simone get their horses from the stable and saddle up. When they are all together on their horses Allegra throws them a rare smile.

"Let's get them," She yells and turns her horse in the direction of the desert.

The town shrinks behind them into the distance. It is still before eight o'clock and the sun isn't too high in the sky but it already promises to be another hot day. Brisket moves fluidly, rested at least a little bit. Pat dozes off for a little while, thankful for his ability to fall into a light sleep on horseback. Allegra leads them into the direction of where the raider gang was supposed to come from.

Pat startles awake when the horse convoy stops. They are in the middle of nowhere, the ground nothing but sand and dirt, tall stone structures around them and no cloud in the sky. Pat tries to find out why they stopped but there is no human in sight. Only a large bird, maybe a hawk, circling above them.

"Someone was here not long ago," Allegra says and motions to the ground.

Now Pat notices the tracks as well. There are the rests of a fire pit, hurriedly covered with sand. Imprints where people might have slept. Pat counts two, maybe three imprints here. That would track with the numbers of raiders that were seen in town. That's good. It would be bad if there are a whole lot more of them that just hadn't shown up until now. Three or four they could take on. More would mean trouble.

"They left in that direction," Simone says and points to some larger rock structures on the horizon.

"We should keep an eye out for trouble from here on out," Allegra says, "They can't camp far away from town."

Pat takes his rifle in his hand, finger loosely next to the trigger. He adjusts his hat so the sun doesn't blind him as much as he scopes out their surroundings. They slowly make their way in the direction of the tracks. Simone has one hand on her hip by her revolver. Allegra leads the way, only the tense line of her shoulders betraying her nerves.

"Remember, we want to bring them in alive, if possible," She says.

"Sure, ma'am," Pat says. "Can't make any promises though. My life and the life of my sister comes before anything. I hope that's not a problem."

Allegra throws him a glance. "No, I understand. That's the most I can expect from my assistant deputies. You didn't sign up for this for the valor. I hope you treat my life the same way."

"Yes, ma'am," Pat says. He can't help but hear some criticism in her words. It bothers him more than it should. Once he too was thinking about valor and serving the people. He deeply respects Allegra for the work she does - she seems like an honest and good person. But sadly he has other priorities now.

With every minute the large stone structures rises higher into the sky and some mountains come in view behind them. The ground under the hoofs of their horses becomes more rocky. The tracks they were following become harder to read. Pat is fully alert now, scanning the surroundings for movement.

They cross into an area where larger boulders dominate the landscape around them. It makes Pat uncomfortable knowing that behind each of them a shooter could be hiding. They have lost the track by now, simply going further into the same direction. The only noise in the air is that of cicadas. The heat is flickering in the air. Pat grabs the reins tighter.

Then a figure appears far up ahead. The person sits on a horse and just trots from behind one of the boulder into the open. Pat exchanges glances with Simone and Allegra and they come to a stop. The stranger is too far away too make out any details. But they seem to be holding a gun.

"Who's there," Allegra yells out.

The stranger doesn't answer. But then they give their horse the sign to move forward. They approach them slowly and coming into view is a woman with a scarf over her face and half of her head shaved. Pat recognizes her from the wanted posters and Allegra and Simone do too, judging by their reactions.

"Heya, Sheriff," The woman says, her voice muffled by the scarf but Pat can here the grin in her voice. "Seems you found some friends."

"I have a warrant for your arrest," Allegra says. "It can be real easy if you put your gun down and get off your horse."

The woman's eyes fall on the shotgun, she cradles in her arm. Pat is itching to raise his rifle in defense but she isn't pointing hers at them yet.

"Oh, I don't think I'm going to do that," She says. "See, I'm not alone."

Pat's head instantly swivels around to all sides, trying to make out her accomplices. But there are so many places to hide here, and if they aren't total idiots they know not to let the sun reflect in their guns.

"Why should I believe you," Allegra says.

"You are more than welcome to try to get closer to me. I have a bet running with the boys how many shots they'll need to take you down."

Allegra stares at the woman with pure anger burning in her eyes. "I could still shoot you before they get me."

"Well, if you want to die honorable that's your decision, ma'am," the woman says. "But I have another offer to present to you."

"What's that."

"You drop your weapons and I'll tie your hands. Then we'll take you to a talk with our boss. Look, this can still end good for all of us. We're not happy with the present situation either. Maybe a deal can be struck."

"Don't trust her," Simone says quietly to Allegra. Pat can see her hand inching towards her revolver. He wants to tell her to stop, not to risk it but then it's already to late.

The shot lands in the dirt directly in front of Mr. Beans. A warning shot. Pat is too busy shaking, looking his sister over for injuries, so he can't trace the shot back to it's origin. Simone seems unharmed, just her eyes are wide in shock.

"You're convinced now," the woman asks with a laugh.

"Fine," Allegra says. "We'll do what you say."

"Great, drop your weapons. Slowly. All of them."

With a sigh Pat lowers his rifle to the ground. Then he grabs his revolvers and tosses them down as well. He feels frustration building inside. This isn't how it's supposed to go down. Maybe they still have a chance to get out of this without much trouble if Allegra doesn't play the hero. Or even if she does, Simone and him could still change sides now. Allegra said it herself, they are just hired workers. Pat hopes it doesn't come to that.

When they have tossed all their weapons the woman gets down from her horse and walks over to them. First she goes to Allegra, pulling out a piece of rope out of her coat. "Your wrists." She ties her wrists together while Allegra glowers at her from above. The woman then does the same to Simone and Pat. The rope is tight around Pat's wrists, cuts into his flesh with no wiggle room. Having incapacitated them, the woman signals out with her hand, presumably to her accomplices. She collects their guns and revolvers from the ground and stows them in her saddle bags.

Just as she is finished Pat can hear horses approaching. He turns his head to see two men come closer. They too have scarves over their faces, obscuring their identity but Pat would bet that these are the other two men from the wanted posters. They have their rifles slung over their shoulder and their hats pulled deep over their faces.

"Seems we have to settle that bet another time," the woman says to the newcomers.

"Maybe we can just do it with cans or something," one of the man says, glancing at Allegra. "Really not planning on shooting someone in the future."

"You're no fun, Russ," the woman says and gets back up on her horse.

By now the two men have passed Pat and they turn their horses around to face them while they wait for the woman. The one who has been silent for now, glances over their new captives and his eyes now visible under the rim of his hat linger on Pat for a moment.

And Pat recognizes those eyes. He recognizes them from the wanted poster, that intense stare that the sketch artist had put to paper now looking back at him. And he remembers it from somewhere else too. He remembers it from last night.

It's Brian, he realizes.

The shock settles in the bottom of his stomach. He doesn't even know how to react to that. Brian must have recognized him, too, but he doesn't show it. Could this be a coincident? His thoughts are racing trying to put this puzzle together.

The woman leads the way now, motioning for them to follow. Pat acts without thinking, guides Brisket with the reins in his tied hands to fall behind Simone. Brian and the other guy, Russ, keep behind them, watching them with their guns at the ready. It was a good plan, Pat has to give it to them. He just wishes his hook-up wasn't part of this trap he finds himself in.

As they make their way slowly through the midday sun Pat wonders if Brian knew who he was last night. But that wouldn't make any sense, he didn't talk about working for the sheriff or anything about their plans to catch the raider gang. Brian didn't get any info out of him, didn't even try to. And as drunk as Pat had been Brian probably wouldn't even have had to seduce him.

It also astounds Pat that Brian could just walk into the town where he had a bounty on his head with such ease, hanging around the packed saloon with nobody recognizing him. He remembers the sense of deja vu he had had when he saw Brian. But at the time he couldn't place where it was coming from. Pat wants to kick his stupid, drunk brain for being so unreliable.

His eyes rest on Simone's back in front of him and a protective anger floods him. He knows it's his fault that they walked into the trap, he should have kept better watch. But they better not hurt his sister. He knows Simone won't let them but he can't help the overprotectiveness.

They are closer to the mountains now, and the ground underneath is now spotted green and gray; patches of thin grass and dry earth replacing the sandy, rocky terrain. In the distance a camp appears, just a few tents and a tarp set up low to the ground to protect from the sun. As they ride closer Pat notices a person walking around the camp. The figure stops when they notice the approaching riders and keeps their eyes trained on them. Pat can't make out anyone else but this time he is more careful. He scans their surroundings but this time there are no structures in the landscape where snipers could hide. Only the flat land of the prairie. If the gang doesn't hide an army in their tents they aren't all that many people. Explains why they have to broker a deal with the sheriff.

As they come to a stop in front of the camp Pat can see the person clearly now. It's a woman of average height with sand blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She has her hands on her hips, only wearing a vest and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She examines them with a critical stare.

The other gang member get down from their horses and stay close to their captives. Brian ends up close to Pat and moves in to help him get down from Brisket with his hands tied. But Pat ignores him and descends fluidly. When he turns around he comes face to face with Brian. He still hasn't pulled down the scarf from his face but this time he meets Pat's eyes. Pat can't read the expression in them. But it's clear what they are both thinking: not eight hours ago Pat was holding Brian down in a bed. Brian had been soft and open then. Now there is a sharp gleam in his eyes and no laugh lines around his eyes.

"Come on," Pat hears someone say. He turns around to see the woman with the shaved head pull Simone away from Mr. Beans and push her towards the camp.

"Careful there with our guests, Jenna," the other woman says.

Simone is grimacing out of frustration and rolls her eyes at the word guests. Allegra and Pat get herded behind Simone until they are all standing in front of the new woman who seems to be the boss of the gang. Allegra pushes forward and moves in front of Simone. She stands tall with her shoulders squared.

"This is how you welcome guests," Allegra asks the woman. "With weapons drawn?"

"Let's not play this game," the woman says. "You came to arrest us. I want to avoid bloodshed even though our chances are pretty even."

"I guess I have no other choice but to listen to you," Allegra says.

"Right on. I know you, sheriff, but you don't know us. I'm Tara. These are my employees, their names are irrelevant for now."

Pat listens to the conversation in front of him but out of the corner of his eyes he notices a movement in Simone's direction. He tries to look over to her inconspicuously. She is slowly moving her wrists to loosen the rope. Pat curses inwardly. He wishes Simone would play it safe for once in her life. The woman, Tara, is right. They're chances of taking on the gang was okay at best from the beginning. But now they are not only outnumbered but they don't have their weapons. The only safe play Pat can see right now is to make a deal with Tara.

Tara is still talking. "What brought us here or what our goal is, is none of your business. But rest assured that it has nothing to do with your cute little town or it's inhabitants. We're outcasts of society trying to find a little bit of justice and freedom for ourselves. Maybe you can bring yourself to show us a little sympathy. After all that is what this new world is supposed to stand for."

Pat's eyes flit from Tara to Allegra over the rest of the gang surrounding them. He tests his bonds as well but they are tight and allow no give. He shuffles closer to Simone who is still working on her rope. He elbows her in the side to make her stop. She just glares at him. But there is a caged in look in her eyes that Pat knows well from his sister. He looks back over to Tara to see if she noticed them.

The moment his eyes leave Simone she falls into motions. She barrels into the woman closest to her, Jenna, and tackles her to the ground. Everything is a flurry of motions after that. Pat can't see if Simone even got her hands loose or if she just went for it anyways. Two gunshots go off in close succession. Allegra isn't standing in front of him anymore but is head-butting Tara who stumbles away with a blood running out of her nose. Russ has pulled his revolver and aims at the tangled form of Simone and Jenna.

Pat steps into the way and grabs the gun from Russ' hands before he can react. He dodged the punches Russ lets follow while he tries to turn around the gun in his tied hands. Someone slips an arm around his neck and pulls him back. Pat chokes. Russ lunges forward and takes back his revolver.

"Stand down," Brian says next to his ear. Pat struggles in his grip but Brian is surprisingly strong.

Just as Russ raises the revolver to aim it at Pat a shot goes off somewhere else. Russ stumbles to the side, blood seeping into his right pant leg just above the knee. The leg gives out under him and he tumbles to the ground. Pat looks around and sees Allegra standing a few feet away still pointing a gun in the direction where Russ had been standing. Somehow Allegra has freed herself from the rope. Now she swings her arm around to aim at Pat and Brian.

"Let him go," She says calmly.

Brian moves them around until Pat is a shield between him and Allegra. Pat feels something cold and metallic press against throat now. His eyes search the area for Simone. He can still hear the noises of a fight going on outside of his periphery.

"Not so fast," Brian says to Allegra. "We never meant to hurt anyone."

"That's why you got a knife at my assistant deputy's throat for?"

"You're forcing my hand here a little bit," Brian says. He starts walking backwards, dragging Pat with him.

Now that Brian's arm isn't pressing down on Pat's throat anymore more oxygen can fill his lungs. The shock of the sudden explosion of violence wears off slowly. He sees the worry in Allegra's eyes and he realizes that she won't take the shot if it means she could potentially hurt him. In that moment his training kicks in. He kicks his foot back against Brian's shin and uses the moment of shock to wrestle the knife from his grip. He pushes his elbow back with every last bit of strength he has. It connects with Brian's ribs and Brian stumbles away with a gasp of pain.

Pat uses the knife to cut his ties. Then he looks around for Simone. He finds her pinned to the ground by Jenna. He falls into motion without thinking. He runs over to them and pulls Jenna away from Simone. Jenna kicks and screams but at least she is away from his sister. Simone coughs and rolls on her side. The worry about her distracts Pat long enough for Jenna to bring some distance between them. Before he can react she pulls the trigger on her shotgun.

Pain blooms from Pat's abdomen. It fills his vision with black dots. Before he can process what just happened he hits the ground. His head rolls to the side. He can see Simone laying a few feet away from him and he wants to reach for her but his arm doesn't do what he tells it to. He can feel his consciousness shrinking until all he can hold on to from the world is Simone's dark hair splayed out on the ground.

  
  


First Pat feels the ground under his head, the rough fabric under his fingertips. He floats there for a while, close to the surface of consciousness. In that space everything is dull and soft. The thoughts of worry and pain are there but far away, closed off by the body's survival mechanisms. When it gets colder he can feel it on his skin. Slowly noises reach him. Horses huffing quietly and walking one or two steps from time to time. The cicadas last crescendo before the night falls. A fire crackling.

A hand touches his face. Just for a moment. Pat tries to open his eyes but he is too exhausted.

"Simone," he asks, his voice hoarse.

There is no answer. He drifts back into sleep.

  
  


When he opens his eyes it's the next morning. The sun is still low on the horizon. His whole body feels worn out and exhausted. His abdomen throbs with pain. His eyes wander slowly down his body. He is still wearing the same clothes as yesterday but his shirt is blood splattered and torn open. There are make shift bandages wrapped around his torso, but they are already soaked in blood. Every time Pat moves pain shoots from there through his whole body. But he is still alive.

His eyes wander further. He is lying on a thin blanket on the ground. Around there is no sign of civilization. There is a burnt out fire pit. And with his back to Pat there is Brian. He sits upright, but his head has fallen to his chest, like he fell asleep sitting up. He doesn't wear a shirt and Pat realizes that he must have used it to bandage up Pat's wound.

Pat knows that he shouldn't try to sit up, so he speaks up. "Hey."

Brian startles and turns around. He has a nervous look in his eyes as he comes over to where Pat is lying. There is a large bruise blooming on his ribs where Pat elbowed him. He gives Pat a can filled with water. Pat drinks it thankfully, but raising his head high enough to drink is a chore. Brian looks like he wants to help but he keeps his distance.

"Where is Simone," Pat asks when he has finished drinking. "Where is anyone?"

Brian runs his hands over his face and takes a deep breath. "I don't know. I had to get you away before-"

Pat is too in shock and in pain to interrupt Brian so he waits until he finds his words again.

"I never signed up for a killing sprees. I couldn't let them kill you. Fuck." Brian looks away into the distance. "I just picked you up and ran."

"Thanks, I guess."

Brian looks back at him. There is a troubled darkness in his eyes. "I didn't know, Pat. I didn't think we would see each other again."

"Look," Pat takes a deep breath and tries to push the pain away from his mind, "This is not really the situation to- talk. I need to get back. I need to find my sister."

"I think you need a doctor first," Brian says and glances at the blood-soaked bandages. "Let me tell you, this doesn't look good."

"Okay, okay," Pat takes another deep breath. "There is a doctor living on the ranch. I just have to get back to town and they can send for her." He raises on his elbows and instantly falls back down when the pain shoots up through his body. He groans, clenching his fist into the blanket. He has never actually been in a fight this bad before, has never gotten heavily injured. He knows he can be lucky that he is still alive. And even the doctors can only help so much. But he can't die now. He can't leave Simone.

Brian has his face buried in his hands again when Pat opens his eyes. The sun rises over Brian, streaming through his hair and giving it a golden shine. Pat doesn't understand why he kneels at Pat's side and worries about him. But it makes him feel comforted that he isn't completely alone right now.

"You need to get to the doctor as soon as possible, Pat," Brian says. He drops his hands in his laps and stares at them. He sounds toneless when he speaks now but determined. "I'm going to take you there. You're in no shape to ride on your own."

Pat considers his words. "They are going to take you in. These are the people you were robbing all this time."

"I know," Brian says. He shrugs and hugs himself, shivering in the morning breeze. "What am I gonna do. Let you bleed out here?"

Pat lets the silence linger between them for a while. Then he asks, "What were you doing with these people anyway?"

"Tara found me in a pretty bad spot. Offered me protection and company for some work. She is on some crazy hunt for someone who hurt her a long time ago. I don't know any details. We just follow wherever her information tells us to. It is a better life than what I had before. I wouldn't call that living.”

Pat thinks about how much Brian values freedom and that he is going to give that up for Pat now. But he pushes the thought to the back of his mind. His priority right now is to find Simone. The thought that Simone might not have survived the encounter, that thought he doesn't allow at all.

"Okay, let's go before it gets any warmer," Brian says and pushes to his feet. "And don't think I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for my conscience."

"Sure," Pat says and coughs.

Brian puts on his leather vest over his bare chest. Pat doesn't know if it's the look or the blood loss that makes his head spin a little. When Brian brings over his horse Pat realizes he has to get up now. He doesn't see how that is going to happen. Brian comes around to him and pulls him up, putting Pat's arm over his shoulder. Pat screams and his vision goes black for a second from the pain. He can feel a gush of blood run down and seep into his pants.

"This is going to be the bad part," Brian says through gritted teeth. "Just- Get up. And stay up."

He helps put Pat's foot into the stirrup. Pat grips the saddle and takes a deep breath. Then he pulls up. Brian still does most of the work pushing him up there. The worst thing is to get his other leg over the back of the horse, and Pat can feel something tearing inside of him.

But then he is on the horse. The pain threatens to overtake him but he grips the saddle until his knuckles turn white and focuses on anything around him. He realizes that there is another horse grazing a few feet away. Brisket.

"Yeah, that horse wouldn't leave you out of it's sight," Brian says, when he notices where Pat is looking.

He gets up on the horse behind Pat almost without any effort. Pat can feel his warm body press against his and he reaches around Pat to grab the reins. The horse starts taking a few steps, irritated by the weight of two people on his back. Pat can feel every step like a knife to his gut. He lets his head fall forward and tries to control his breathing.

Brian puts his chin on Pat's shoulder and says quietly, "I got you. It's going to be alright." He takes the reins in one hand and splays the other over Pat's chest, pulling him closer against Brian.

The whole way Pat drifts in and out of consciousness. It's a miracle that Brian can keep him on the horse. It's the worst pain Pat has ever experienced. From now and then he regains consciousness enough to see the passing landscape or Brisket running besides them.

When they stop Pat forces his eyes open. They have reached the ranch. Brian has barreled right through the front gate to the front entrance. He is yelling for help while he is still holding Pat upright. There are people rushing out of the house and the barn, some Pat vaguely recognizes from his last visit. The doctor, Sydnee, is giving instructions and some people run back inside the house. Two men come closer to the horse. Somehow they get Pat from the horse, Pat is still fading in and out, can only feel hands pulling him towards the ground. His eyes wander without finding any purchase to hold onto. He can see someone holding Brian's horse in place and talking in loud voices. Then he is being carried inside the house. A soft bed appears underneath him and Doctor Sydnee's face leans over him.

"Simone. Where's my sister," Is all Pat can get out.

"She's okay," Sydnee says. "The sheriff brought her here yesterday. But she's fine now."

Pat breathes out a sigh of relief. And with that he is out again.

  
  


He wakes up because his hand is being crushed to death. He startles and wants to pull it away from whatever it is. But then he opens his eyes and see Simone sitting at his bedside. She is glaring at him and presses his hand even harder.

"Ow."

"I hate you," Simone says and let's go of his hand. "You can't just do that."

"I didn't even do anything," Pat argues weakly. He groans as the pain of the wound catches up with him. He pulls away the blanket over him to inspect his body. His torso is wrapped in fresh white bandages. There are a few red spots here and there, but they are not bled through completely.

"I thought you were-" Simone stops and clutches her hands in her lap. "And it would have been my fault. I shouldn't have started the fight."

"I'm alive," Pat says. "Whatever happened, we're still here."

Simone smiles faintly. Pat notices the bruises on her face and her arms. She looks like she was put through the wringer.

"Allegra paid us some money. I think out of pity. She hopes the gang moves on now, we gave them a pretty bad beating."

"Good," Pat says. "We should probably move on, too."

Simone sighs. "I think the Doc is going to keep you here for a while. She says it's a miracle that you survived at all. A few hours more and it would have been too late." She gets up and strides through the room to the windows. It's a simple room with heavy wooden furniture. The curtains are made out of a colorful fabric. The sun illuminates dust particles dancing through the air. "When I get my hands on the little shit that took you from me, I'm going to-"

"Wait, wait," Pat interrupts her. He tries to sit up but the pain forces him back down. "He got me out of there before anyone could kill me. He saved my life."

"What are you talking about," Simone says as she turns around to him, confusion on her face. "He took you as a hostage."

"What do you still remember? That woman shot me and I was on the ground unconscious. She could have finished me without a problem. I only remember you there next to me." The image of Simone, blood running out of her nose and mouth, makes his stomach turn. He focuses on her in the now, still bruised but at least moving and talking.

"Oh," she says. "I only remember the knife. He had a knife and then..." She turns back to the window. "I don't know. I think I blacked out after that."

"Where is he?"

"They brought him into town. I think he's sitting in the holding cell, awaiting trial."

Pat sinks back and closes his eyes. Brian knew that would happen. It really isn't fair that out of all of them it's Brian who is supposed to pay the price. There are others who deserved that much more. "He didn't let me die," He whispers.

"And that's very noble of him," Simone says. "If it's true what you are saying, then I owe him my gratitude. But he's also part of the gang that has terrorized this town for weeks. They can't just let him go."

Pat let's out a frustrated sigh. He knows he should leave this be. But he's not as cut-throat as he needs to be for his new life style.

Later that day Sydnee visits him. She takes a look at the wound. "You're really lucky," She says. "The shot only grazed you or you would be torn to shreds. Still. You need rest. You're fever still hasn't broken yet. If I see you walk around or even move to much I'm going to be really mad. It was a lot of work to put you back together.”

"Thanks, ma'am," Pat says. "I think my sister has some money. She can pay you."

"Forget it," Sydnee says with a smile. "You went out there to protect us. This is the least I can do."

  
  


Some form of quiet and peace returns to the town. Everyone goes on doing their business, raising at dawn to do the hard work for little money and meager returns and at dusk they meet at the saloon, drinking one too many drink to forget the worries of the day. Brian sits in the holding cell, eats the sparse food he gets and waits for the end. Sometimes he hears people talking, people cursing him out from outside. Everyone knows he is here, but only the sheriff and her deputy Jeff come into the office to keep watch. The waiting is the worst, Brian wishes they would just make up their mind what to do with him.

He lies on the cot in the cell and watches the light of the sun travel over the back wall of the cell and then he watches the stars through the little window in the wall. All that time he can do nothing but think. He wants to hate Pat for what he made him do. He still can't comprehend how he could've given up his freedom for anyone. But it had been the only choice, still is. He knows letting Pat die there would've been worse than anything these townspeople could do to him. He wants to hate Pat. But he can't.

A week passes.

It's the afternoon, the light golden and everything around quiet. There is someone outside on the porch, talking to Allegra. Brian doesn't really concentrate, his mind far away in happier places. He turns his head when the door swings open. A figure blocks the sun and their shadow falls on the floor right up to Brian's feet. They are wearing a long, dark coat and a hat under which long dark hair falls to their shoulders.

It's Pat.

He moves with care as he walks closer to the cell. The wound must still be bothering him. But it's a miracle that he is walking at all. Brian can feel his heart beating in his throat. Pat stops in front of the cell and looks down at Brian who is still sitting on the cot.

"Looking good," Brian says.

Pat doesn't smile. His face is cast in shadows and all Brian can see are deep lines of worry. "I talked to the sheriff," Pat says. "They are going to send you to prison." His eyes rest calmly on Brian. "I couldn't talk her out of it. She sees my point with you saving my life and all that but- The townsfolk wouldn't trust her anymore if she lets you go. And she needs the trust as the sheriff."

"I get it," Brian says. "I knew that was a possibility."

Pat is silent for a while. He crosses his arms and stares at the ground between them. Brian gets up and walks up to the bars. He laces his finger through them but doesn't dare touch Pat. "Hey. Don't feel guilty. This was my decision."

"Of course I feel guilty," Pat says quietly. "You don't deserve this."

Pat's words cause a shiver to run down Brian's spine. He doesn't know where Pat takes this believe in Brian. And somehow implied in Pat's words is that there is someone else who deserve this more. Brian has the feeling Pat is talking about himself. There is a darkness behind Pat's eyes that haunts him like a storm cloud. Now Brian does reach out, as far as he can through the bars. He brushes his fingers over Pat's arm.

Their eyes meet and Pat repeats, "You don't deserve this."

Pat turns around abruptly and leaves the room. Brian feels like all the warmth is sucked out of the room. He sits back down on the cot and waits.

That night he awakes from strange noises. He opens his eyes and sees in the dim light of the moon a shadow working on the locks of the cell. His first though is that Tara or some of his former colleagues came back to break him out. But they are probably already far far away.

"Pat," He asks tentatively.

"Yeah," Pat replies. He swings the door of the cell open. "Come on, no time to loose."

Brian sits up on the cot, still stiff from sleep and shock. Pat turns around and walks out of the door without waiting for him. Brian rubs his eyes and then shakes his head. The cell door swings slightly in it's hinges and squeaks tauntingly. Brian jumps up and follows Pat outside. It's not completely pitch black, the promise of morning already on the horizon. But there is no one on the street yet, everyone sleeping peacefully without knowing what is going on just a few feet away from their doors.

Brian catches up with Pat and stops him with a hand on his arm. Before Pat has even fully turned around Brian has his arms around his neck and kisses him. "If this is the last time we see each other-" Brian breathes against his lips.

Pat pulls him closer by the waist. "Why should this be the last time," He answers, jokingly curious. A smile plays around his lips as he leans in to kiss Brian again. "Had to talk my sister into taking you with us but she doesn't mind."

Brian sighs and rests his head against Pat's shoulder. His heart swells in his chest. "I don't have a horse."

"Let's go steal a horse then, I guess," Pat says with a crooked smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> there is so much vague backstory i never put in here bc i can't be bothered to work it out. ah the struggle of wanting to make your characters well-rounded but also wanting to write something short.


End file.
